killercharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante
Name: Dante Sparda? (badguy?) :maybe, Tony Redgrave (the alias name which was used in a Devil May Cry novel and is used when he lives like an average civilian) Origin: Devil May Cry Classification: Half Demon/half Human hybrid Gender: Male Age: 25 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, dexterity, durability, agility, time manipulation, regeneration, teleportation, can transform with the Devil Trigger which gives him flight, can create a doppelganger of himself. master swordsman and marksman. Dante can also absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics and he has shown some resistance to a soulfuck and can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would (examples would be allowing a motorbike to storm several kilometers vertically within a minute or so and charging normal bullets into around building busters), can survive without oxygen (shown underwater and when he is warped into an area resembling space), telekinesis (caught a motorbike with it), can seal people/demons away. With Yamato he has spatial manipulation. Supernatural willpower (has had his mothers death and other mental traumas replayed to him numerous times, been to hell and back at least twice etc). Fucking amazing on the guitar, quite a good actor, good at football, great at not giving fucks, great at teaching sex education and throwing roses Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. As of Devil May Cry 2 he has had to place a limit on his power as he was getting too powerful, arrogant and usually screws around unless he fights someone he finds is around the same level as him. Reboots Destructive Capability: Varies depending on weapon, best showings would be skyscraper busting in his base form. Presumably higher with Sparda DT and DDT Strength: Well over 100+ tons in base as he is able to support the dead weight of the Saviour, amped in Devil Trigger Range: Several hundred meters with projectiles Durability: At least city block level in base form, survived falling from several kilometers, being at ground zero of a huge explosion, blasted through a dimension etc. Presumably higher in Sparda DT and DDT Speed: Hypersonic combat/ reaction spedd in base form (Dante was calculated at a comfortable Mach 6.5 (2200+ m/s) - Mach 7.7 (2600+ m/s) in DMC3 alone which is his younger/inexperienced years, Devil Trigger amps this. Also estimated to be at double digit mach speeds based on his tower dive (mach 10+) and raindrop feat (mach 15) Stamina: Largely Superhuman, can casually stroll around and make smart ass remarks with a buster sword sized blade shoved through his chest Intelligence: Master swordsman, skilled marksman. Is generally able to learn to use any new weapons he acquires almost instantly, assuming he doesn't just have previous knowledge of the use of similar weapons. Extensive experience with fighting demons. Can use nearly anything as a weapon, has no need for intelligence boosting multiversal artifacts Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony and Ivory (twin pistols) carries a shotgun around in DMC4 also Other Equipment: He's shown with all of these outside of gameplay so they should count as standard 1 - Sparda/Force Edge: Dante's weapon of choice in DMC1. Seems like your average Devil Arm, but can transform into a massively powerful version called the Sparda, which was used by Dante's father, Sparda. Currently his strongest Devil Arm. 2 - Yamato: This katana was originally Vergil's but Dante claimed it in DMC4 Nero currently has it though. Separates the demon world from the human world. 3 - Rebellion: Dante's personal Devil Arm. It resembles a broadsword, and was awakened upon contact with Dante's blood. It's capable of some wickedly powerful attacks, and a Devil Trigger to boot. Also said to be a physical manifestation of Dante's power. 4 - Alastor: Alastor is a living weapon and is a lightning spirit, it likes to judge anyone who walks by it looking for it's rightful wielder. Naturally, Dante was chosen. Alastor was said to give whoever wields it a speed boost (However the cutscene that shows him acquiring this supports this claim). Alastor has some kind of precognition as it starts glowing with electricity when Dante is in danger. 5 - Ifrit: One of the three gauntlets that Dante acquires over the course of his travels. Like Alastor it likes to try and kill anyone who crosses it, Dante subdues it though. Ifrit is associated with the element of hellfire. 6 - Cerberus: Was a hellhound with 3 heads, Dante defeated it in battle and Cerberus allowed himself to become one of Dante's devil arms. It uses ice to attack and is able to freeze opponents. This weapon also provides Dante with a defence as Dante can create ice shields with it. 7 - Agni and Rudra: A pair of talking scimitars that are best known for never shutting the fuck up. Dante is able to dual wield them. Agni provides fire and Rudra provides wind. This allows for some nasty combos. 8 - Nevan: Was originally a hotass lightning witch/vampire/demon thing, Dante and her flirted during their battle. She willingly gives her soul to Dante and becomes a awesome guitar which shoots out lightning and bats. Also doubles as a scythe. 9 - Beowulf: Another pair of gauntlets, Beowulf was a prick while he was a demon but that all changes when he becomes a Devil Arm, amps up Dante's already impressive strength. 10 - Gilgamesh: Same as Beowulf really, Dante used these to shatter one of the hellgates with a one-inch punch (Hellgates are around the size of large buildings. Possibly higher). 11 - Lucifer: Able to summon spectral blades in a similar fashion to Vergil's. Also gives a awesome scene in which Dante makes so many sexual innuendos it's ridiculous. Also able to bust one of the hellgates. 12 - Artemis: Shit version of beam spamming really. Nothing else to say. 13 - Pandora: Epitome of awesome, a briefcase which is said to hold 666 forms (obvious hyperbole). Forms it has taken have included... a bowgun, a bazooka, a laser cannon, a gatling gun, a mobile missile battery, a boomerang and if he opens the case some bad shit happens and rapes anything around it. Also busted one of the hellgates (and a family of huge demons to boot). Packs enough firepower to send several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Devil Trigger: Dante can transform into a demonic form and his speed and strength increase, and can constantly recuperate vitality for a short time. He has a ton of these, each with a separate set of certain skills, to fit nearly every situation. Dimension Slash: Dante can conjure blade beams that cover the entire battlefield, from Yamato. Doppelganger: Dante creates a perfect clone of himself. Jackpot!: Uses this technique to seal demons away. Notably used against Mundus, Arkham and The Despair Embodied. Time Stop: What it says on the tin.